1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an image display apparatus and a method of displaying an image, and for example, to an image display apparatus and a method of displaying an image, which are capable of displaying an item for providing information regarding content.
2. Description of Related Art
An image display apparatus is an apparatus capable of displaying an image that may be viewed by a user. A user may watch a broadcast via the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus displays broadcast content selected by a user from among broadcast signals transmitted by broadcasting stations. Currently, broadcasting is being switched from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting worldwide.
A digital broadcasting service refers to a broadcasting service that transmits digital images and digital voice signals. Since a digital broadcasting service is more resistant to external noise than an analog broadcasting service, a digital broadcasting service exhibits less data loss, easier error correction, higher resolutions, and clearer images. Also, unlike an analog broadcasting service, a digital broadcasting service may be a bidirectional service.